Oso de Peluche
by Jamizell Vi-Ve
Summary: Por más que no lo demuestre por fuera, Rafael detesta ver triste a su hermanito, y más si el responsable fue él, a sí que para recompensar su error decide darle un pequeño regalo al menor. Basado en TMNT 2012


**Okey, okey… hace un tiempo que no se me ocurre otro One-Shot. Pero ahora descubrí algo… ¡MIS HISTORIAS SE INSPIRAN EN DIBUJOS! Bueno… al menos algunas se inspiran en dibujos XD.**

**¡Ya basta de preámbulos y vamos a la acción!**

**..¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬…**

**Oso de peluche. **

La nostalgia llego a él ni bien lo miro, sonrió tiernamente.

De repente el recuerdo apareció.

_:::: Flash Back ::::_

_Cuando era un niño de siete años había salido de casa, la razón, ninguno de sus hermanos quería jugar con él; Donnie estaba ocupado leyendo un libro cuyo lenguaje era muy avanzado para el pequeño de naranja, Rafa le respondió que no quería por que era un infantil aburrido, y Leo amablemente le negó el ofrecimiento por que estaba en el Do-Yo practicando una katas que el Maestro Splinter les enseño hace unos días. _

_Se alejo de la guarida estando triste para dirigirse al único lugar dónde podía estar solo, lugar que ninguno de sus hermanos sabían que tenía._

_En una zona de las alcantarillas había un pequeño muelle de piedra, el agua corría lentamente, y en algunos casos encontraba cerca de la orilla cosas de la superficie que arrojaban los humanos. El niño se sentó en el borde, sus pies casi chocan con el agua de no ser porque era bajito, típico de su edad._

_Miro su reflejo depresivo, internamente se preguntaba: ¿Qué era lo que tenía para que sus hermanos no le prestarán atención?_

_Estando distraído no se dio cuenta de que era observado por su hermano temperamental. Rafael reflexiono la respuesta brusca que le había dado al de naranja sobre jugar con él, puede que sea malo por fuera, pero esta vez se tomó la molestia de observar la expresión de su hermanito, se sintió terrible por haberlo hecho sentir mal. Recordó que hace unos días se encontró un Osito de Peluche en las alcantarillas, no le gustaba mucho lo suave, así que como compensación por su mala conducta hacia el menor, decidió darle el peluche… a su manera._

_Mikey seguía sumido en sus tristes pensamientos, sin ponerle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que algo golpeaba su nuca, no era nada duro y letal, mas bien era suave. Se volteó sobándose un poco la cabeza, porque a pesar de que el objeto no era tan duro, logró que se inclinara hacia adelante; la persona que lo había lanzado tenía fuerza. _

_Observo quién había descubierto su lugar secreto, su hermano Rafael, el cual se dirigía hacia la salida, corriendo sin mirarlo a la cara, hasta que por fin el menor lo perdió de vista._

_Se fijo en lo que le tiro, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, era un Osito de Peluche color café, sus ojos eran dos negros botones y su boca estaba cosida con hilo del color de los ojos. Se veía tan suave y abrazador a la vista de los niños, con una sonrisa lo recogió por temor de estar alucinando, ahora ya no se sentía decaído, más bien estaba animado porque el hermano de quién menos se esperaba le regaló algo que le gustó ni bien lo vio. _

__Definitivamente debo estar soñando. – Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. - ¿Rafa me siguió hasta aquí? – Pregunto un poco asustado, para luego chocar la palma de su mano en la frente, reprochándose internamente por ser tan distraído. – Que torpe soy…_

* * *

_Corriendo de manera apresurada llego a la guarida, aún avergonzado por lo que hizo hace unos momentos, a pesar de eso, sentía que hizo bien obsequiándole el oso a su hermanito. _

_Paso por la sala principal, Leonardo caminaba por allí después de terminar de practicar las Katas._

__ ¿Oye Rafa no has visto mi…? – No termino de hablar porque el de rojo lo paso de largo, mientras corría le grito._

__ ¡No vi nada Leo! – Después de ello se encerró en su habitación haciendo sonar la puerta dejando al mayor aún más extrañado. _

__ ¿Es mi imaginación… O esté esta más raro de lo normal? – Sin tomarle importancia al asunto siguió caminando después de encogerse de hombros. _

**_..._**

__Soy un tarado… ¿Por qué mejor no opte por dejarle el tonto oso en la puerta de su habitación? – Se reprochaba el de rojo. – Bien hecho Rafa, ahora Mikey se va a burlar de ti por el resto de su vida… Eso me pasa por ser sensible… - Caminaba de un lado a otro. - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer para evitar toparme con él? – Pensaba. - ¡Ya se! Le pediré a Splinter que mis clases de Ninjutsu sean después de las de ellos, a sí no lo vería…. No, no, no, eso es tonto, de todos modos tendría que toparme con él en el desayuno… a menos que tenga que desayunar después que él ¡Eso es brillante! – Sonrió. – Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es hablar con Splinter. – Hizo cara de abucheo. – Argh, tendré que explicarle mis motivos, solo espero que me entienda… - Se encamino a la salida dispuesto a cumplir su cometido, pero ni bien abrió la puerta se encontró con quien menos se esperaba, Miguel Ángel, al verlo el niño de rojo abrió sus ojos a más no poder. - ¡MIKEY! – Grito, para después cerrarle la puerta en su cara, como si su aparición fuera la de un fantasma terrorífico. _

__Rafa ábreme la puerta. – Pidió el menor del otro lado mientras tocaba con su mano el pesado metal que dividía la misión de ver a su hermano, y que también era utilizada para que el niño se encierre en su habitación cuantas veces quiera, en su brazo izquierdo sostenía el Oso de Peluche, el cual hace unos minutos le obsequió su hermano. _

_El mencionado apoyo su espalda en la puerta, con su rostro avergonzadamente asustado._

__ ¡Déjame solo Mikey! ¡No quiero ver a nadie, vete de aquí! – Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. _

__ ¿Me estas evitando? – Se oyó del otro lado una sonora carcajada. - ¿Quién lo diría? El gran personaje Rafael le tiene miedo al menor se sus hermanos. – Rió más fuerte. - ¡Es el día más extraño de toda mi vida!_

__ ¡No te tengo miedo bobo! – Puede que luzca así por fuera, pero Mikey no era tan tonto como aparentaba ser, sabía que a su segundo hermano mayor le gustaba demostrar su valentía de cualquier modo, y el que le digan miedoso no era algo que el niño tolerara. Decidido, Rafa abrió la puerta de su habitación. – Si quieres entra. – Le dijo, invitación que el menor acepto, al estar a dentro, cerro la puerta. Mikey se había sentado al borde de la cama, y ahora sostenía al Oso en sus brazos, miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa, en cambio este desvió la vista, sin moverse de donde estaba, aún seguía su caparazón apoyado en la puerta, estando con los brazos cruzados hablo molesto. – ¿Qué quieres Mikey? _

_El menor tardo en contestar su pregunta. _

__Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste. – Le dijo inocentemente. – Jamás pensé que me regalarías este lindo Osito, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? _

__Lo encontré por allí el otro día, alguien de la superficie lo perdió y… bueno como a mí no me gustan las cosas tiernas pensé regalártelo a ti. – Se sentía más confiado al hablar. _

__ ¡Gracias Rafa! – Emocionado, el menor corrió a abrazar a su hermano, el cual se sorprendió de su reacción._

__No te pongas sentimental. – Se soltó de él después de unos momentos. – Es solo que me sentía mal por haberte dicho que no quería jugar contigo porque eras un infantil aburrido… - Agacho su cabeza. – Lo siento Mikey, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos de esa manera. – No recibió respuesta de ninja de naranja. – Adelante, puedes burlarte cuantas veces quieras, la verdad me siento un tonto al haberte dicho esto._

__No digas mafufadas Rafa. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – No me burlaré de ti. _

__ ¿En serio no lo harás? – Pregunto sorprendido. _

__Por supuesto que no hermano. – Volvió a abrazarlo. – Estoy feliz porque se que me quieres. _

_Esta vez, el niño temperamental no se opuso a la muestra de afecto de parte de su hermano, con algo de molestia al principio, pero luego cedió, abrazando al menor de una manera sobre protectora. _

__Sí, sí lo que tu digas… _

__Gracias por el Oso. – Volvió a agradecer. – Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho. _

__Si claro. – Rió. – Lo mismo dijiste del juego de video que encontró papá y a la semana lo perdiste. _

__Esto es diferente. – Se separó de él. – Te aseguro que hablo en serio, y hare todo lo posible por no perderlo._

__ ¿Por qué presiento que de todos modos lo perderás? _

__No me conoces bien Rafa, no lo perderé. – Aseguró. _

__Eso quiero verlo. – Continuó sonriendo. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a fuera? Quiero ver que tan bueno eres en ese juego que Donnie arregló el otro día. – Sorprendentemente, a temprana edad, Donatello sabía sobre separar máquinas complicadas. _

__ ¿Te refieres al Pinball de Héroes Espaciales? He estado practicando demasiado y mejoré bastante. – Presumió. – Estoy seguro que pasaré tu puntuación Rafael. _

__ ¡JA! – Se burlo de él. – Ya veremos si eso pasa… _

_Ambos decididos, salieron de la habitación del de rojo, dispuestos a competir un poco antes de la cena, y sobre todo, para poder pasar unos momentos juntos entre hermanos. Ahora Rafa ya no se sentía tan culpable por haberle dicho que no a la invitación de Mikey sobre jugar con él, la mayoría del tiempo le sonreía y bromeaba con el menor. _

_Por dentro, Rafael adoraba mucho al menor de sus hermanos, lo quería bastante como para dejarlo triste, y mas si el causante de eso era él mismo, estaba dispuesto a protegerlo aún a costa de su propia vida, no importa las circunstancias, haría lo posible por no exponer al pequeño en peligro._

_Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca._

_:::: Fin del Flash Back ::::_

Sentado en su cama, Miguel Ángel observaba con una tierna sonrisa al pequeño, pero a la vez, suave Oso de Peluche, aunque ahora su cuerpo este pegado con cinta después de que Cabeza de Piel lo haya partido a la mitad. Por más que lo intentara, jamás olvidaría el momento en el que su hermano se lo obsequió.

De repente, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

_ ¿Quién es? – Dijo.

_Soy yo Mikey. – Era Rafael. - ¿Puedo entrar?

_Si claro, pasa. – Al abrirse la puerta, pasó su hermano y se sentó a su lado en el suave colchón.

_ ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto preocupado.

Ambos observaron el brazo del menor, el cual estaba vendado, habían regresado después de haberse enfrentado a Destructor una vez más.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, todo en un solo día, se enteraron que Karai es Miwa en realidad, se lo dijeron pero ella no quiere creerlo, enfrentaron a un nuevo enemigo, Garra de Tigre, traído por Saki desde Asia, el cual era un tipo muy peligroso, pero por suerte, después de que el Larva Moto se lo comió no supieron nada de él. Tenían sospechas de que posiblemente regresara en un futuro, pero por ahora lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

Splinter casi muere solo por salvarlos a ellos en ese momento, y en el acto, Garra de Tigre le disparo a Mikey en el brazo izquierdo, la herida no fue muy grave, pero necesitaba ser curada o si no se infectaría, aunque tarde en sanar.

_Si estoy bien, me duele un poco, pero no es nada grave. – Le sonrió.

_Donnie dijo que si tenías molestias le avisara. – Se levanto. – Iré a decirle.

_ ¡No Rafa! No necesitas decirle.

_ ¿Estas loco? No dejare pasar por alto algo como esto.

_Pero Rafa, estoy bien, mira. – Movió su brazo fácilmente. - ¿Lo vez? Ya no me duele.

_Mikey… - Trato de insistir.

_Por favor Rafa, estoy seguro que no es tan malo. – Sonrió, haciéndole entender al mayor que todo se encontraba tranquilo.

_De todos modos me quedaré a vigilarte un rato hasta que te duermas. – Se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama. – Ya duérmete. – Ordenó.

_Esta bien, esta bien. – Se acomodó, colocando su cabeza en la almohada, sujetando el Osito hacia su pecho y cubriéndose con sus sábanas.

_ ¿En serio no perdiste esa cosa? – Pregunto el mayor.

_Te dije que jamás perdería al Oso, cualquier cosa que tú me regales no la perdería por nada en el mundo, adelante sorpréndete. – Bostezo mientras reía.

_Pues estoy muy sorprendido hermano. – Le acarició la cabeza al menor con ternura, ayudándole con eso a dormir. – Buenas noches Mikey.

_Descansa Rafa. – Hablo somnoliento.

El mencionado se levanto después de un rato, dando un último vistazo a su hermanito, el cual ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo, salió de la habitación despacio para no despertarlo, se encontró con Donnie en el camino, este ya se iba a dormir.

_Oye Donnie. – Lo llamó.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿Es normal que a Mikey le duela la herida, aun que diga no le molesta tanto? – Pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

_Sí. – Confirmo. – Le cambie la venda antes de que fuera a dormir, es obvio que le dolería un poco porque use alcohol para volver a desinfectarla, pero para mañana se sentirá mejor.

_ Ahh… - Suspiro aliviado. – Eso es bueno.

_ ¿Por qué lo querías saber?

_Por nada. – Mintio.

_ ¿Te preocupa que algo le pase verdad? – Le dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Deja de molestarme bobo y vete a dormir. – Se retiro molesto, dejando al genio solo en la sala principal.

_Aunque Rafa no lo quiera admitir, en el fondo muere si algo le pasa a Mikey. – Hablo consigo mismo, luego movió su cabeza en señal de reprobación. – Este no cambiara nunca. – Sonrió.

Donatello se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento por lo agotado que estaba, pero antes de llegar a ella paso por la del naranja, la abrió despacio con la intención de no despertarlo, y observo como su hermano dormía pacíficamente, mientras abrazaba a su Oso de Peluche, sonrió por eso.

_Je, me pregunto, ¿De dónde habrá sacado ese Oso? Siempre que se lo pregunto me dice que lo encontro por allí una vez, aunque presiento que me miente. – Susurró, pero no tomo tan a pecho su duda, es obvio que ni en un millon de años tendría la idea de que ese Oso de Peluche se lo regaló el hermano que suele golpearlo cuando hace una tontería. Cerró la puerta, luego de asegurarse de que el menor estaba durmiendo tranquilo.

Había sido un largo día, y lo menos que merecía era un buen descanso.

…**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬…**

**Buenas noches, días y tardes a todo mundo. **

**La verdad estoy muy cansada, son las 11:40 pm y me quiero ir a dormir XD**

**Se me ocurrió esto después de que vi el nuevo episodio que se estreno recientemente: "El Larva Moto" Aunque no estoy tan conforme con que le haya cambiado la voz a April, el capitulo me encanto mucho.**

**Les dejo este One-Shot queridos amigos, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden de comentar XD**

**A propósito, aviso a los que siguen mi fic. "Mi peor error" les digo que ya casi termino el capitulo, quizás esta semana actualice, a sí que, estén atentos XD**

**Eso es todo chicos y chicas, esta nena se va a dormir.**

**¡BYE Y BUENAS NOCHES! **


End file.
